


The Punishment Fits The Crime

by writteninblood



Series: Never the Same [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Dadwald, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Minor Injuries, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Regret, School, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninblood/pseuds/writteninblood
Summary: Oswald tries to fix his relationship with Martin and learns just how badly he's screwed up with Edward.





	The Punishment Fits The Crime

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you're all relieved to see the fluff tag is back! Happy reading :)

“Martin, please open the door. You didn’t come to dinner and I’m worried.”

It’s the day after everything spectacularly imploded, and Martin is intent on ignoring Oswald. He waits in the corridor outside Martin’s bedroom for some kind of response, but nothing happens. He tries the door handle, and it’s locked. That, or barricaded from the other side. He sighs.

“Look, you can hate me if you want. But you have to eat. I’m leaving some food outside your door. Please make sure you eat your dinner.”

 He leaves then, to go downstairs and bury himself in work so he doesn’t have to think about how wretched the whole situation is making him feel. When he goes back upstairs a bit later to change into a fancier suit for opening hours, he’s immensely relieved that all the food has been eaten.

*

This is how things proceed during the week following Edward’s departure. Because of his work, he sleeps in late and doesn’t see Martin go to school. And since Martin refuses to join him for dinner, or to come out of his room, the only time he sees him is when he comes home from school. Oswald always makes sure he’s out in the main room when he comes home, on the off chance that maybe Martin will want to talk to him. He never does. He always stomps past him and up to his bedroom.

*

It’s in the second week that all hell breaks loose.

Neither hide nor hair has been seen of Edward Nygma since he left the Iceberg Lounge. Oswald supposes he’s gone to Europe, like he’d said he was going to. He’s been keeping an eye on the major European newspapers but nothing that looks like it might have been the work of the Riddler has come up in the headlines yet.

Despite Oswald’s own lack of knowledge on Edward’s whereabouts, Martin somehow finds out that he’s left the country. And on Sunday evening, he comes to find Oswald in his office, after he’s finished dinner.

For a split second, Oswald is elated to see him outside of what’s become their normal routine, thinking that Martin will finally allow him to explain himself.

But those thoughts all dissipate rather quickly when Martin storms into Oswald’s office, face like thunder, angrily signing at him.

_You drove him away! He’s not even in America! He’s never going to come back!_

“Martin—”

_He was my only friend! We confided in each other and he understood me! He helped me and made me like school! Everything was better when he was here and he could have stayed with us. He wanted to stay but you made him leave!_

“How do you know he wanted to stay?” He says softly, slowly coming around to the other side of the desk.

_He told me! He said being with us made him happy and that if you asked him to stay he would._

“I didn’t know…”

Oswald’s not being aware of Edward’s feelings regarding their tentative situation just seems to make Martin even angrier. He’s shaking as he continues.

_And now he’s gone! I hate you!_

Oswald tries to reach out to Martin but he jumps back and, eyes full of tears, hurries back out of the office, slamming the door.

He slumps back on the edge of the desk, feeling numb. For his first fight with Martin, they sure have made it one to remember. That is, if it ever ends.

*

From there, things just get worse. On Wednesday at lunch time, he receives a phone call from Miss Roberts asking him to come to the school to discuss Martin’s recent behaviour. He cancels his dinner meeting—resolving this situation with Martin takes precedence over everything else.

As the last of the children file out of the classroom, Oswald heads up to her desk. He passes Martin, who gives him a glare worthy of the Cobblepot name.

“ _You_ will wait for me in the car,” Oswald says, long past the point of letting Martin get away with this extended tantrum. He watches Martin to ensure he does actually follow Mr. Penn, who’s waiting outside the classroom, to the limo.

He turns back to Miss Roberts and smiles. He wonders how much he’s going to have to pay her to sweep whatever mishap has taken place under the rug. She brings a chair around to the other side of her desk for him and he thanks her and takes a seat.

“Thank you for coming Mr. Cobblepot,” she says, tersely. Normally she is a very friendly, cheerful type of person. If Martin has managed to ruin her normally sunny disposition, it doesn’t spell anything good. He nods in acknowledgement, dreading whatever she’s about to say.

“As you know from our last meeting, Martin has been an exemplary student, that is until last week. He stopped contributing to class discussion, stopped associating with his friends. He stopped participating in all his after-school clubs. I spoke privately with him about my concern, but he would not respond on his notepad.”

He hates to think of Martin shutting everyone out. It sits uncomfortably with him that it’s exactly what Oswald would do to cope.

“This week, his behaviour progressed from disassociation to destruction. Using a remote-controlled device, he managed so set fire to a student’s hair. Fortunately, the burns were only minor, but it _could_ have resulted in a very serious injury. Julia’s parents wanted to meet with you until they learned who you were. Luckily for you, they’re too scared of you to push for a harsh punishment for Martin.”

Oswald briefly wonders if this is what Edward was like as a child.

“So, what punishment do you deem suitable?”

“I’ve spoken with the head teacher and we’ve agreed that since this behaviour is so out of character for Martin, that we will be lenient—”

“Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, I really—”

“ _But_ we have decided that Martin will be expelled for a week, starting tomorrow. He may return next Thursday. This will not go on his record, but we have to be seen to be punishing him for such a serious incident.”

Oswald nods solemnly. He briefly thinks about offering money so that he won’t have to try and deal with Martin being at home all day during the week, but decides that it may actually be good for them—Martin can’t stay in his room all day every day. He’s a productive child, he’ll go mad with boredom eventually. That, and he doesn’t think Miss Roberts would take kindly to a pay off at this point.

She leans forward on the table and lowers her voice, even though there’s no one else in the room. “I’m sorry if you’re having problems at home. It’s not my job to pry into your home life, but perhaps it might be productive to bring your partner Mr. Nygma here to discuss Martin’s progress? It might help him to feel more involved in Martin’s life. He clearly cares greatly for Martin’s welfare. I’ve spoken with him on the phone several times.”

Oswald’s head snaps up. “You have?”

“Yes, but not for a couple of weeks now. It’s not hard to put two and two together. Something’s obviously happened in the intervening time.”

Oswald sighs. “We had a, ah, disagreement. I said some things I regret and he left. I don’t think he’s coming back.”

For a moment, he wonders why he’s telling her anything resembling the truth, but he realises it’s because he _has_ no one else to talk to about it. She looks at him sympathetically.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Have you tried reaching out to him?”

“No. He won’t want to hear anything I have to say. And anyway, he’s in Europe. That’s why Martin has behaved the way he has way this week, because he somehow found that out over the weekend and thinks he’s lost him for good.”

Miss Roberts nods thoughtfully. “I may be overstepping here, but I think you should try. If not for yourself—though of course you deserve to be happy too—for Martin. You owe it to him to work something out. I’m sure regardless of your personal relationship you and Mr. Nygma can agree that you both want what’s best for Martin.”

“I hope so.” Oswald says, and he does. Even though he knows the chances of Edward coming back to visit Martin are slim (because of him, he’s all too aware), he hopes that somehow they can make it happen. Edward obviously meant a lot to Martin and he doesn’t want Martin to lose that companionship from his life.

There’s nothing more to say here, and he stands to leave. He holds out his hand to shake. “Thank you for both your lenience and your kindness, Miss Roberts. I won’t forget it.”

“Think nothing of it Mr. Cobblepot. If you have any concerns about Martin you are welcome to call me any time. Anything I can do to help, I will.”

Oswald regrets the snide, prideful attitude with which he treated her before, because he is genuinely grateful for her unconditional support. He nods and smiles, and takes his leave, mentally preparing himself to deal with Martin.

*

Oswald tries to engage him in the car, but Martin stares resolutely out the window. When they get back to the lounge, as soon as they’re inside, he runs ahead of Oswald, and is upstairs before Oswald can even try to reprimand him. Oswald grabs a bottle of whiskey and a glass from behind the bar and goes into his office.

*

Oswald clears his schedule for the following week so he can stay at home with Martin. Except things don’t change on Thursday or Friday. Oswald repeatedly asks him to come out of his room so they can talk things out, but he stays eerily silent—which given he’s mute is not altogether surprising, but Oswald doesn’t even hear the sound of him playing with a ball or something to amuse himself. Just complete and utter unnerving silence.

Oswald uses the free time to become more proficient in sign language, studying the books Edward had left in the study. He notices when he enters the room, for the first time since the night Edward left, that the ridiculous gold cane is no longer there. He supposes Martin has it in his room. He tries not to dwell on that thought.

*

Saturday follows much the same pattern, and is a largely uninteresting day until Lee Thompkins pays the Iceberg Lounge a visit during its opening hours. It’s fairly early still, the club has only been open for an hour, so it’s not yet at maximum capacity—people are still being vetted at the door. When she appears, Oswald is allowing one of his bartenders to flatter him. It’s entirely superficial, but Andrew is very handsome, and it makes him feel marginally better about himself.

He’s taking a sip of wine when he notices her approach him, a warm smile on her face. She’s wearing a sparkly purple number which of course looks spectacular on her. He can tell from the dress alone that she’s been spending a lot of time with Ed.

“Good evening, Lee. Fancied a change of scene from the Narrows did you?” He doesn’t even bother trying to make his smile genuine.

“I would actually much rather be there than amidst this sea of sharks. At least people in the Narrows are honest.”

Oswald suppresses a smirk. She certainly is bold. No one in their right mind would tell him, in _his_ club, that they’d rather be somewhere else. She takes a seat beside him at the bar and orders a whiskey. “So, do you want to tell me what you did that made Ed take off to Europe when the last I heard, he’d decided not to go?”

He’d known she was going to talk about Ed, but hearing her talk about their relationship was not something he ever wanted to experience. He grits his teeth.

“Why would he decide not to go?”

Lee raises an amused eyebrow. “Don’t play dumb, Oswald. You know why.”

“Because of Martin?”

Lee actually laughs. “Wow, you really don’t know do you?”

His temper was already being tested by her mere presence, but being taunted with information he isn’t privy to is pushing him closer to the edge.

“Know _what_?”

“He wasn’t just coming here to see Martin. He wanted to spend time with you too.”

Oswald’s heart skips a beat. “He never wanted to spend time with me. It was always only ever about Martin.”

“How can you believe that? Ed told me he felt like the two of you were becoming friends again.”

“He _said_ that?” His emotions are a mess, and he doesn’t know what to believe anymore.

“We try to meet up once a week, but it usually ends up being once a fortnight. It sounded like things were going well. But then last night he didn’t show up like he was supposed to, so I called him, and he tells me he’s in _Vienna_.”

Once a fortnight? That seems like a very odd arrangement for a couple. Unless…

Oh _shit_. 

“Oswald? Are you all right?”

“So you and Ed, you’re not…” He can’t bring himself to say it.

Lee’s eyebrows are furrowed in confusion. “Not…?”

He motions back and forth with his index finger and can see the moment she realises what he’s trying to say. She’d been taking a sip of her drink and she almost chokes on it. She coughs and then dabs at her mouth.

“God, no! Whatever gave you that idea?”

Oswald wonders if this is what it’s like to have an aneurism. He drops his head into his hands, unable to comprehend the scale of his misjudgement and the subsequent disaster.

“That’s why he left isn’t it? For some reason, you jumped to that ridiculous conclusion and you freaked out and said things that upset Ed…enough that he would want to go to another continent to get away from you.”

Taking his hands away from his face, he downs the rest of his wine and meets her eyes. She doesn’t look amused anymore.

“What did you say to him?”

He signals to the bartender for a refill as he responds. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

For the first time she looks angry. “It _is_ my business. Ed is my _friend_ and he’s alone and upset in a foreign country and I want him to come home.”

Oswald wonders what Ed did to earn such fierce loyalty. There’s an entire story from Ed’s time in the Narrows that Oswald doesn’t know about. He wonders, if they’d ever reached good terms, if Ed would have told him. They’d talked about Ed’s time on ice, and he supposes the Narrows would have been the next logical step. He takes a deep breath. He can’t meet her eyes when he says this, saying it alone is difficult enough. The shame he carries around with him still runs too deep.

“I told him that I didn’t regret killing Isabella and that given the chance I would go back and do it again. Personally.”

Lee stares at him, stunned into silence. Oswald sips at his wine, simply for something to do.

“Wow. When you do something, you don’t do it half-assed do you?”

Oswald wonders if the spiral of shame will ever end. He feels like he’s being consumed by it. They sit together in silence as the club gradually becomes busier. He doesn’t miss the excited whispers as people pass him. _Look, there’s the Penguin! The Terror of Gotham!_

“Did you mean it?”

Oswald sighs. “No I didn’t.”

For the first time, Lee’s expression turns sympathetic. “You’re all he’s talked about for the last few months. You and Martin. He would tell me about his plans for Martin’s lessons and how well he’s doing. The couple of weeks before he left, he was happier than I’ve ever seen him.”

Oswald leans an elbow on the bar, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. All he feels in his heart is pain. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Edward never really let his guard down with you until those last weeks. He was convinced you couldn’t change, but I always told him otherwise. I believe that _everyone_ can change. We’ve all done things we regret, and realising what we did was wrong doesn’t automatically mean we’ll be forgiven. All we can do is try to earn it. Ed was willing to forgive you before.”

“You hardly even know me.”

“Maybe not, but I’m good at reading people. And I’ve learned a lot from talking to Ed. I know that you _have_ changed, and that you love him differently now.”

“ _What_?” Oswald splutters. He feels like his soul has been laid bare.

“Oh, come _on_ Oswald. It’s the worst kept secret in Gotham. And besides, what other reason would you have for going off like you did if you weren’t jealous?”

He looks her in the eyes and for once doesn’t try to hide what he’s feeling. “I don’t think he will forgive me. I don’t know if I could.”

“But you’ve already taken the first step. You _know_ what you did was wrong, and you’re imagining things from Ed’s point of view. You _have_ changed. You just have to make him see it.”

“I’ll have to wait for Martin to forgive me first. He was listening to our fight, so he knows everything…”

“He will come around,” she says with an almost motherly assurance. “Children are quick to forgive.”

“He hasn’t spoken to me in two weeks. No notes, nothing. I can’t even ground him for misbehaving at school, because all he does is just stay in his room anyway.”

Lee smirks at him. “I never thought I’d hear _you_ of all people complain about not being able to ground your child.”

Oswald finally allows himself a small smile. “Funny how things turn out, isn’t it?”

“He’ll come around, Oswald. He’s lucky to have you, and he knows it. He can’t keep this up forever. A child needs their parent.”

He looks at her, _really_ looks at her, and wonders how he accidentally seems to have acquired _friends_. Not that he’d call Miss Roberts a friend, but she seems to care about Martin’s well-being, and by default his own. Lee seems as though she genuinely wants him to be happy too. He’d always felt so alone until he adopted Martin, but now it seems as well as having a son, there are other people who care about him too. His eyes start to sting, and he blinks back tears.

“Thank you for the drink,” Lee says, clearly sensing this would be a tactful time to exit. She gracefully slides from her stool. “I have a meeting to host in the Narrows in half an hour so I should be going. Tell Martin thank you for the email.”

“ _What_?” he splutters for the second time that evening.

Lee simply smiles enigmatically and makes her way towards the exit. Yes, she has definitely been spending too much time with Ed.

Oswald is done with people interaction after that, and he retreats to his office, informing Mr. Penn that he’s not to be disturbed.

He doesn’t have to wonder why Martin would contact her, obviously he wants to find out whether or not Edward is coming back. He wonders what Lee told him. He hopes it was something comforting… but not a lie. There should be no more lies.

He can’t believe how badly he misjudged Ed and Lee’s relationship. All of those awful things he’d said to Ed could have been avoided. If only he’d not been so hot-headed, and had waited for an explanation, or verified things himself. There are a number of things he could have done instead of jumping to the worst conclusion and then unleashing his temper upon Ed. Dropping his head into his hands, he feels impossibly worse as he realises there is actually a place beneath rock bottom.

He’d thought to quietly do some paperwork, but finds himself feeling drained; he’s been through the emotional wringer these past two weeks and he’s beyond tired. He decides to give in and go to bed. His staff should be able to handle closing backwards now, they’ve done it so often. He tells Mr. Penn he’s retiring for the night before slowly heading up the stairs. He’s looking forward to slipping under the covers and forgetting everything.

He reaches his room, and is about to flip on the light, when he notices someone in his bed. A small, curly haired someone. He approaches slowly, careful to not make any noise that might wake him. All he can see above the covers are his perfectly still closed eyes, and his curls splayed across the pillow. Martin has come to him for comfort. Oswald’s heart squeezes and his eyes threaten tears again. He stands there watching Martin for a while with a fond smile. He eventually comes to his senses and hurriedly retrieves some fresh pyjamas from the drawer and goes into the bathroom to get changed, so he makes minimal noise.

Coming back out, he slips under the covers as gently and quietly as he can. He looks across the bed at Martin for a while longer, thinking to himself that he can’t wait to wake up and start repairing their bond.

He falls asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
